


reality

by excorde (constant)



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Gen, M/M, cliches, dynamic study, with a little feelings on haruto's end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constant/pseuds/excorde
Summary: Haruto recalls what it's like to be in the same team as Jeongwoo.Alternately: Haruto recalls what he likes best about him.
Relationships: Park Jeongwoo & Watanabe Haruto, Park Jeongwoo/Watanabe Haruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	reality

**Author's Note:**

> _mukatsuku_ & _uzai_ both mean _irritating/annoying_ though i think the latter is a little stronger which, accdg to google, the word translates to: _pain in the a$$_

Haruto thinks of nothing as he rests one cheek on the kitchen table, staring at the fruit basket listlessly, the sweet and subtle aroma of red apples and bananas filling his nostrils. 

Six months went and passed more quickly than he had expected. At some point, he never thought he would ever get out of the swirl of late-night practices, preparations, manic promotions, and guestings. Then a blink later, they wrapped up their first full album promotions and are now having their first real break after what feels like forever. 

It's a little over 7 am and Haruto knows he should be getting his well deserved sleep, but it seems as if his body clock had gotten accustomed to the habit (or obligation, more like) of rising at an ungodly hour in the morning. 

Haruto closes his eyes, cheek still pressed on the cold surface of the table, and drifts to a quick slumber despite the shrill cackling of Kim Junkyu in one of the rooms. 

When Haruto opens his eyes again, some minutes later, the scene before him has changed. He can still feel the icy touch of the table against his cheek, but he can't see the fruit basket anymore because now, it's blocked by a certain unruly-haired boy who has his face also rested on top of the table, facing Haruto. 

A certain drowsy boy who calls himself Park Jeongwoo. 

Jeongwoo stares at him blankly, like how one would look if they were to sleep with their eyes open. 

"Why are you here." Haruto asks in a bored tone, though he's genuinely curious. 

"Jihoon hyung pissed me off." 

"Hmm. Not an unusual occurrence." 

"Yeah, but I'm pissed off." He says, no bite in his tone whatsoever, nothing that could indicate that he is, indeed, pissed off.

"It's 7 am." Haruto says matter of factly.

"Yeah, and I'm pissed off." 

It's weird seeing Jeongwoo in that angle, with their heads tilted, but still symmetrical, but with one side of their face flattened against the table. 

Haruto has always been envious of Jeongwoo's jawline – strong, sharp, how it makes the other look effortlessly good in front of the camera and in someone’s eyes. (In this case, _in Haruto’s eyes._ ) Seeing him all squashed on the table oddly feels comforting, reassuring. 

" _Mukatsuki."_ Jeongwoo mutters under his breath, eyes blinking. 

Haruto has always been envious of his eyes too. There's a sharpness to it that makes it pretty. That makes _him_ pretty. The sole reason which earned him his animal emoji, the wolf. Sometimes when he looks into them, his gaze promises all the things his voice couldn’t say like – ‘I’ll let you use my shaver again, but this will be the last time.’ or ‘I won’t steal from your ramyun stock anymore.’, and even – ‘I’ll always be here when you need me.’ 

" _Mukatsuku._ " He corrects, "When you want to diss someone in another language, at least try to get the words right." 

" _Uzai._ " Jeongwoo says one last time before turning his head away from the other, so that Haruto can see nothing but the back of his angry head. 

Haruto hits him. 

" _Ow_!" 

He hits him again. 

" _Stop that_!"

And again.

" _Haruto-_ "

Jeongwoo finally turns his head back, finally turns to look back at him. 

Despite the furrow in the other's eyebrows and the looming threat, Haruto eases down and thinks: _Better._

His eyes are there again. The silent promise of Jeongwoo opening up a new world for him when Haruto ever needs an escape. 

“What’s your problem?” 

Jeongwoo looks less threatening with one side of his face pressed against a table. 

“I was trying to cheer you up.” Haruto responds nonchalantly. 

“By hitting me on the head?” 

“I’m still getting the hang of it.” There’s a short pause in which Haruto gapes at the way the other suddenly peers at him with slightly widened eyes. “Did it work?” 

For some reason, Jeongwoo finds this funny. His lips pucker in a muffled snort, holding back a laugh, but his restraint can only last for so long when he ends up spewing a combination of liquid and gas in Haruto’s face. 

“ _Gross_!” 

Jeongwoo finally lets out a heartfelt cackle, clutching at his stomach as he points a finger at the other. “You deserve it!”

Then there’s Jeongwoo’s laughter too. See, when you're one of those who are responsible for making the jokes in the group, you don't get to chuckle along with the others that often. It's a kind of rarity that Haruto looks forward to everyday, something that materializes when he least expects it.

This isn't one of those things Haruto is envious of, heavens no. When he’s really into it, Jeongwoo laughs like a hyena, and Haruto will never want to laugh like a hyena. _Listen to it for most of the day, maybe_ , but he wouldn't ever dream it for himself. 

In simpler words, he simply likes the way Jeongwoo laughs, partly because it's insanely contagious, partly because there's something about the way Jeongwoo brightens up that makes his day.

As soon as the fits die down, the two find themselves in an awkward sobriety. 

Jeongwoo ruffles his hair - to fix it, to mess it up, no one will know - then rests his head back on the table. Haruto follows suit. They’re not exactly staring at each other but Haruto sees him, and he has a feeling that Jeongwoo sees him too. 

In a herd of twelve, it’s hard to get to a certain member alone, and Haruto admits that he’s much closer to some than the others. It’s not a big deal, they’ve only been a formed group for over two years, after all, been an official debuted one in less than a year, and he thinks there’s plenty of time to catch up with the rest. 

Jeongwoo belongs somewhere in the middle. 

Haruto’s not as close to him as he is with Asahi or Junkyu, nor had there been late night talks with him like he sometimes has with Hyunsuk, or Yoshi, or Yedam. 

Instead, they have these kinds of moments. The banter. The pointless conversations. The ‘I’m dumb but you’re dumber’ scenarios. They can go _days_ without talking, but when they find themselves in each other’s company again, it’s like they never even parted. 

Haruto wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he’s really grateful that Jeongwoo is on the team with him. More for the reason that they’re the same age, but he seems to know just what is in Haruto’s mind before the words come out of his mouth. 

Case in point: 

Haruto holds his fist towards the other boy. Jeongwoo stares at it for a moment, then lifts his hand to bump knuckles with him. 

Haruto grins. 

**Author's Note:**

> [reality](https://open.spotify.com/track/5tFikHsd4xViCuKfnOZA1Z?si=Htd_6aoHTkKw6s8p-gxBxg&utm_source=copy-link)


End file.
